Episode 1091
Noggin's edits to this episode are currently unknown, and therefore not all of the segments in this episode are listed. {| border=1 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=8 valign=top |- bgcolor=#eeeeee ! Picture !! Segment !! Description |- | || SCENE 1 || Big Bird is still upset that Snuffy missed the plane. |- | || SCENE 1 cont'd || Everyone looks out the window at the beautiful Hawaiian scenery. |- | || SCENE 1 cont'd || The plane finally lands, causing all of Oscar's luggage to fall out of its compartment! |- | || Film || Things that start with M |- | || SCENE 2 || Buffy and Sheldon greet their visitors. |- | || SCENE 2 cont'd || Snuffy lands in Hawaii. |- | || Cartoon || M in space |- | || Muppets || Ernie and Bert: Ernie imagines drinking a glass of water when he's thirsty. |- | || SCENE 3 || At the baggage claim area, Maria gives a Hawaiian lei to Oscar. |- | || Muppets || Herbert Birdsfoot wants to demonstrate the letter M. Grover enters, making "Mmmmm" noises, so Herbert uses Grover to help him tell a story using M words. When the story is over, Herbert discovers that Grover's mouth is stuck together after eating peanut butter. Also in Episode 276. |- | || Muppets || Two Anything Muppets sing about the difference between the city and the country. |- | || SCENE 4 || Big Bird and the gang board the truck and head out to the Indian reservation where Buffy lives. |- | || SCENE 4 cont'd || Along the way, they stop at a fruit stand, where they observe the kind of fruit that Mr. Hooper doesn't carry in his store. |- | || SCENE 4 cont'd || Finally, they arrive at Buffy's teepee. |- | || Film || Apple tree |- | || Cartoon || Sand M / m |- | || Muppets || Grover demonstrates how a phone booth is used, but it becomes crowded when he receives a call asking for "Mondipoorg." |- | || Film || Empty / full classroom (time-lapse) |- | || SCENE 5 || Oscar likes it in Buffy's teepee. |- | || SCENE 5 cont'd || Buffy's friends and neighbors arrive on a fire truck, and everyone is introduced to each other. |- | || Song || Joe Raposo sings "Two is You and Me." |- | || Muppets || Cookie Monster spells the word FOOD, then eats it. |- | || Film || The bandleader wants the drummer to beat the drum 2 times. |- | || SCENE 6 || Olivia and Maria admire the orchids, and compare them to the flowers they have back home. |- | || Film || Two birds Music: Joe Raposo |- | || Celebrity || Bill Cosby demonstrates sad. |- | || SCENE 7 || Big Bird finds Snuffy by a lake. |- | || Celebrity || Bill Cosby demonstrates happy. |- | || Film || Where the buffalo roam ... |- | || Muppets || Muppet & Kid Moments: Bert and John-John demonstrate sad, mad and happy. |- | || Film || Pixellated farmer demonstrates empty and full. |- | || SCENE 8 || At the campfire, Kaola plays a nose flute, and Buffy plays a mouth bow. |- | || SCENE 8 cont'd || Kaola tells, in story and song, the legend of Mount Ihu Papa'a Lo'ihi Nui ... a.k.a. Mount Snuffleupagus! |- | || SCENE 8 cont'd || Now Big Bird knows what to do in Hawaii ... |- | || Muppets || Farley looks for his lost toy box. |- | || Celebrity || Bill Cosby demonstrates silly. |- | || SCENE 9 || Everyone says good night. Big Bird vows to search for Mount Snuffleupagus. |- 1091 1091